


Scene 24A, Take 34

by littleboycalico



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pinto, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboycalico/pseuds/littleboycalico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is really nervous about a certain scene in the script for the STXII, and he and Zach have to figure out a way to get through it professionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene 24A, Take 34

With a heavy sigh, Chris gets out of his car, keys and phone in one hand, coffee in the other, and heads to his trailer. He changes into the gold command shirt and regulation black pants and pulls on the black leather boots. Hopping up and down, he hopes to shake off the jitters he’s felt since he woke up that morning.

He’s here to do his job, to be an actor, specifically, to be James T. Kirk. Today was just like every other day. Except it totally wasn’t, and he was totally freaking out.

He picks up his coffee and the red-paged super-secret script that was left on the table by his PA earlier this morning and heads over to the makeup trailer. It’s not a huge space, but there’s already half a dozen people squeezed inside, including Zach, and he feels his palms getting sweaty, and it’s not from the hot coffee he’s holding. Looking around, he greets everyone and takes a seat next to Zach, who barely acknowledges him with a raised eyebrow, or the remains of his eyebrow, before tuning out and concentrating on whatever he’s listening to on his iPod.

Chris flips to the relevant page to see if any last minute changes had been made.

 

> BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE  
> 
> 
>  _KIRK and SPOCK stand in front of the viewscreen as the transmission ends.  
>  Kirk turns to leave at a hurried pace and Spock follows._
> 
> SPOCK
> 
> Captain, I insist that you reconsider before beaming down.  
> This is a delicate matter, one that should not be acted  
> upon until we’ve examined and explored all possible --
> 
> KIRK  
> (pauses to turn and interrupt Spock)
> 
> I understand, but we don’t have time for a brainstorming  
> session.
> 
>  _Kirk begins to leave the Bridge._
> 
> SPOCK  
> (following Kirk)
> 
> Then allow me to go with you.
> 
> KIRK  
> (firmly)
> 
> Spock, I won’t allow --
> 
> SPOCK
> 
> Captain, you are --
> 
>  _Kirk stops in front of the Captain’s chair and turns around suddenly to  
>  interrupt Spock with an unexpected kiss. He is amused that Spock has  
> ceased arguing and gives his shoulder a clap before leaving the bridge  
> for the transporter room._

 

Nope. It’s still there. Chris downs half the cup of coffee in one gulp.

 

 

They’ve walked through the scene and know where their marks are. All that’s left is for them to act it out.

It’s not his first on-screen kiss. It’s not even his first on-screen kiss with a dude, but he’s fidgeting like a four-year-old with too much birthday cake and nervously sweating through his Kirk costume. In truth, this is the least romantic or intimate of kisses he’s ever had to do.

At the first read through, everyone around the table gasped and giggled when they read the scene. Bob and Alex said it was their way of throwing Kirk/Spock shippers a bone without blatantly admitting to a romance between them. And it fit nicely with Kirk’s flirtatious character while playing off their friendship and his understanding that it would be the exact thing to do shut Spock up in an argument.

Chris had blanched at the time and, even now, still couldn’t get his head around it. All he could focus on was the fact that he would be kissing Zach. Wonderful, funny, handsome, smart, talented, and kind Zach, whom Chris had been harboring the most pathetic of schoolboy crushes on since... okay, since, Chris first came into audition for Kirk and Zach was there, sipping on his iced coffee, and Chris couldn’t take his eyes off the way Zach’s tongue played and wrapped around the clear plastic straw.

Not that Chris hadn’t indulged himself whenever he was around Zach over the last four years. He was constantly trying to make Zach laugh by telling jokes or talking in funny voices. Chris would seek out opportunities to touch his hands, rub his shoulders, and give him manly bro-hugs. It’s how they were with each other. He could play the role of the handsy friend, cause that’s who Zach saw him as, but having to kiss him... that seems to hit a little too close to home for Chris.

Jumping up and down in place, Chris tries to regain his focus. He glances over at Zach, who seems perfectly unbothered, smiling and joking around with the crew and the other cast members in the scene. Chris, on the other hand, has gotten his face re-powdered twice because he keeps sweating off his concealer.

“Okay, I think we’re ready,” J.J. declares with a clap and moves behind the monitor to watch both Cameras A and B.

Taking a deep breath, Chris walks and stands in front of the viewscreen, not looking at Zach, until J.J. yells, “And, action!”

Chris gets through his lines, and grabs Zach by the arm. But instead of pulling him forward to kiss him, like they all discussed, he gapes at Zach, staring like a deer in headlights at the pink mouth he’s supposed to be pressing against his own. Seconds trickle by and Chris stands frozen at his mark.

“Cut!”

J.J. trots up to them.

“It’s okay, I get it, first shot of the day. Let’s try that again, alright, guys? Okay.” He’s kind of speaking to himself, but Chris nods anyway and they move back off-camera and wait for the cameras to reset.

They get a little bit further the second time, but when Chris pulls on his arm, Zach does this thing where he drops his shoulder and twists his head away just slightly while Chris is leaning in and it all falls to awkward pieces again.

“Cut!”

Hanging his head, Chris shuffles back to the viewscreen.

“Hey,” Zach says. “Umm, so, I should’ve told you was going to kind of turn away at first.”

“Huh?”

“I was thinking Spock would maybe do that. Because he’s surprised.”

“Okay,” Chris replies with a tight nod.

“We can do this,” Zach says.

“Yeah.”

Zach nods in agreement and Chris looks down at his feet.

The third try goes well until Zach starts laughing. Not really laughing, but this high-pitched squeal of sorts that throws Chris off and it’s another failed take.

“I know you guys are having some difficultly with making this seem... organic, so, how about you take a quick break while we’re resetting,” J.J. suggests.

They nod and head over to the craft service table where Chris grabs a cup of coffee and Zach makes himself some tea.

“We can do this, right?” Chris says.

“Yeah, we totally can,” Zach agrees. “And when it happens, it’s going to be perfect.”

A few minutes later, J.J. waves them over, snapping on his gum. “Remember, it’s quick. It’s just a kiss. We’re not trying to get longing stares or anything like that. Just go right in for the kill and it’s over. It’s for the shock value,” J.J. calls over his shoulder as he runs back to put his headset back on.

The next nine takes are one disaster after another. Chris pulls Zach too suddenly and he trips. Zach forgets his line. Chris sneezes on Zach. Zach steps on Chris’ foot. The rest are an assortment of one of them laughing nervously as Chris is leaning into Zach.

They continue trying but hours go by and they haven’t filmed one usable take. J.J. decides to give them some time to get it together and calls for lunch.

The usual banter between them is gone. John sits across from them during lunch, his eyes darting from Chris to Zach and back to Chris.

“It’s not so bad,” he comments.

They look at him with expressions of annoyance.

“Don’t patronize us.”

“Please, Cho, it’s not funny.”

It comes out simultaneously and John isn’t sure who said what, but either way, he holds his hands up in defense.

“You know... maybe it wouldn’t hurt for you guys to practice. Just a little?” He’s met with looks of silent, wide-eyed disbelief. Finally, he shrugs and stands up to see what Karl’s been up to.

By the late afternoon, J.J. has had four diet cokes, Chris has changed his gold shirt twice cause he can’t stop from sweating through them, Zach’s had his Vulcan eyebrows repointed cause they began to melt off his face, and they still hadn't been able to get through the scene without a hitch. In fact, it had been going so poorly that they had yet to even get to the actual kiss, and, at one point, J.J. accused them of doing it on purpose as a prank on him.

“You guys are better than this, I know you are.” J.J. lifts his baseball cap and runs a hand through his hair before replacing it and sighing. “Okay, I hate to do this, but we’re moving on. We have two more scenes on the call sheet we need to get through today. This will have to be done tomorrow at some point.”

He gathers a small group of people, including the first AD and his PA, to discusses the scheduling. A couple people hurry off while speaking into their walkie talkies.

J.J. comes back over to Chris and Zach who are standing silently with their shoulders slumped in defeat. “You guys are wrapped for the day. Go home. Get some rest. I don’t know what’s going on, but fix it. This can’t happen again tomorrow.”

They nod in unison, with downcast eyes, and walk dejectedly to their respective trailers, feeling like puppies who got scolded for peeing in the kitchen.

 

 

Chris is in his bathroom brushing his teeth when he hears the doorbell. Grabbing a crumpled white t-shirt off his bed, he heads to the front door, pulling the shirt on as he walks. He peeks out from one of the side windows and sees Zach standing there, head bowed and hands shoved in his pockets. Chris opens the door and Zach immediately looks up.

“Hey, is it too late? I should’ve called first,” Zach says when he notices that Chris is dressed for bed and wearing his black-framed glasses.

“No, it’s okay.” Chris moves aside and motions for Zach to come in.

“I won’t stay long. I just wanted to apologize for today. I didn’t mean to keep fucking up the takes.”

With a laugh, Chris shakes his head. “Dude, I was just as bad. J.J. wanted to kill us both.”

“I don’t know what was going on today.”

“Yeah, I don’t know either. I’m sorry, too, for not helping things.”

Zach shrugs and smiles. “We’ll get it together for tomorrow. It'll work itself out.” He looks down at his feet and stuff his hands back in his pockets. “I should let you go.”

“Oh, umm. Yeah.” Chris reaches over to get the door just as Zach is about to place his hand on the doorknob and they bump into each other.

“Sorry,” Zach mutters sheepishly as Chris takes a step back. “Umm. Have a good night.”

“Yeah, you too, Zach.”

Zach turns the doorknob and opens the door, and then slams it, whirling around and catching Chris by surprise when he grabs his arm and steps confidently into his space. Before Chris can react, he feels his eyes slip shut as Zach kisses him firmly and then pulls back, all within a split second.

Blinking in shock, Chris’ jaw falls open. They stare at each other for a moment and Chris feels his face getting hot.

“So, if you did something like that tomorrow...” Zach says softly.

Chris nods dumbly.

“Or, maybe we should practice here first...” Zach suggests tentatively.

“Right now?” Chris squeaks.

With a small nod, Zach bites his bottom lip. “Yeah, or not,” he says regretfully. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he adds quickly and spins on his heels to open the door.

Chris shakes off his shock and takes two steps to push the door shut.

“Wait.”

Slowly, Zach turns his head and looks at Chris cautiously.

“You’re right. It’ll only help if we practice now,” Chris says in a small voice.

He walks toward his living room, and when he’s sure Zach is following, he abruptly stops and turns around. He sees Zach’s eyes go wide as he steps closer and reaches for Zach’s elbow, pulling him close to fit their mouths together for a brief moment. It’s platonic and uninteresting. It’s probably exactly what J.J. would want, and not at all the way Chris had imagined he’d kiss Zach for the first time in his living room.

There’s only a couple of inches separating their noses, but Chris makes no attempt to step back or to let his hand fall from Zach’s arm the way the scene is written. Instead, he’s being drawn to something in Zach’s eyes, a spark of hope maybe, but it’s mesmerizing and Chris can’t look away. He finds himself leaning into Zach again, his hand coming up to rest gently on the back of his neck, guiding his parted lips back to Chris’.

This time, it feels shy and reserved, but the restraint behind it is evident, so when Zach moves his lips and catches Chris’ bottom lip with them, Chris can’t help the small whimper that escapes him. And like that, it suddenly becomes a heated contest to see who can devour the other one first. Zach’s hands are frantic on Chris, impatiently wiggling under his shirt so he can touch his skin, as Chris twists his fingers into the back of Zach’s bowl cut.

Their limbs are twisted around each other, bodies pressed up as close as they can get, and Chris starts inching them toward the bedroom. They get past the door and Zach backs him up to the wall, pushing their hips together. Chris’ eyes close as his head tips back and hits the drywall. Fastening his lips to Chris’ neck, Zach slides his hands up Chris’ sides and lifts his white shirt. In a fast upward movement, Zach attempts to pull the shirt off, but it gets caught on the thick frames glasses and Chris is stuck with his arms up over his head.

“Zach,” Chris whines.

Zach takes a step back to help untangle Chris’ shirt from his head, but starts giggling and wrestles Chris to the floor instead. His laughing gets louder and is joined by a snort as Chris tries to prop himself up with an elbow that looks like it’s attached to his head while his ass is squirming in the air.

“Fucker, I can’t see.”

“Here, let me help you,” Zach wheezes and hooks his fingers underneath the waistband of the grey sweats and pulls them down past Chris’ knees.

Chris is laughing too hard to try and figure out how to get his shirt off, so he falls onto his side and collapses partly on Zach.

“If you’re going to take my pants off, then take them off! Why are they around my knees?”

His voice is muffled from inside his shirt and he let out a sound that’s a cross between a laugh and a moan when Zach runs his hands up his back. With a nudge, Zach rolls him onto the floor next to him. He feels Zach shaking with laughter as he rids Chris of his sweatpants and boxers, and then hears the sound of Zach peeling away his own clothes.

Finally, Zach frees Chris from his shirt and stares down at him, flushed with laughter and anticipation. In all their silliness, Chris loses his nervousness and remembers that this is what he loves about being with Zach.

Throwing his leg over Chris' thighs, Zach straddles him and bends down to whisper in his ear.

“Put these on?” he asks timidly and hands Chris his glasses.

His chest bubbles with giddiness and he smiles up at Zach. Sliding the glasses over his face, he traces a finger over an upward stroked eyebrow. Zach catches his hand and kisses his palm, grinding their hips together.

“You look so fucking hot like this. I can’t wait to fuck you,” Zach says in a low voice.

And Chris frowns.

“You mean, when I fuck you.”

Zach sits up and similarly frowns. “No, _Spock_ fucks _Kirk_ ,” he states.

“What? No, _Kirk_ fucks _Spock_ ,” Chris retorts.

“Umm. No.”

“Umm. Yes.”

Zach crosses his arms and rocks his hips, rubbing Chris’ swollen erection with his own and making Chris hiss.

“Okay, we need to settle this,” Zach decides and dismounts.

Chris’ hands flail in an attempt to pull Zach back into him. Reluctantly, he gets up. “How are we going to settle this?”

“Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock,” Zach says matter-of-factly.

“What's that?”

“It’s like Rock, Paper, Scissors but even better.”

“Really. That’s how we’re going to decide?” Chris asks skeptically.

Zach nods. “Yeah, whomever wins get to fuck the other one, and then tomorrow morning we’ll switch.”

Chris’ face softens and his eyes round like an eager cat’s. “You want to stay the night?” he nearly coos.

Glancing at the floor, Zach crosses his arms again and shrugs. “Or, I don’t know, is that presumptuous?”

“A little, but I don’t mind.”

They stare at each other for a moment before Zach gives a half-hearted explanation of Rock, Paper, Scissor, Lizard, Spock. Chris thinks it’s kind of ridiculous how they’re standing at the foot his bed, stark naked with their erections wilting, as they’re trying to objectively decide who gets to top first by playing a childish hand game. But it’s Zach, and it’s them being how they always are with each other, and it wouldn’t make sense any other way.

“Okay, whatever, let’s just do this,” Chris says.

A moment later, Zach is holding his hands up in the ta’al while Chris has his hand out flat.

“Daaaaammit,” Zach grits out.

“What happened?”

“You just won, stupid.”

“Cool. On your back. Lube is in the top drawer.” Chris gives him a gentle shove to the left side of the bed.

Minutes later, Chris has Zach writhing under him, hips propped up on a pillow. Chris kisses his hipbone, two fingers working him open, and slowly pushes a third in, making Zach yell so loud that it echoes through the house.

“Shh, Jesus, Zach.”

“Don’t shush me. Are you about done there?”

Chris’ fingers still. “This is for your sake, so don’t even--”

“But for your sake, don’t you want me nice and tight?” Zach interrupts him with a smirk.

Chris scrambles for the condom, somehow opening it even though his fingers are slippery, and rolls it on himself, moaning the entire time. He lines himself up at Zach’s entrance and pushes gently. Zach pulls a leg up toward his chest and reaches for Chris with the other, possessively running his hand up Chris’ arm and shoulder. Leaning forward, Chris places his hands by Zach’s head and continues pushing in slowly, pausing a couple times to let him get used to the stretch, before Chris is completely buried inside him.

Chris rolls his hips against him, enjoying the warm feel of being surrounded by Zach. Then Zach begins to wriggle beneath him, moaning and complaining, so Chris answers by thrusting, experimentally at first, but soon starts pounding into Zach so fast that his hips are a blur.

His arms are beginning to shake from the effort to keep himself propped up. Zach pushes him back until he’s upright and hooks his ankles over Chris’ shoulders to tilt his hips upward, taking Chris’ hands and placing them on his hips. Chris almost comes from the cry that Zach lets out when he brushes against that spot inside Zach.

He watches as Zach’s hand wraps around the red swollen length that’s bobbing and leaking on Zach’s stomach. As much as he wants to reach down and grip it, to squeeze and pull an orgasm out of Zach, he’s barely able to keep his knees from buckling. The sound of Zach’s encouraging screams and curses comes to a halt and Chris slows to see if Zach is alright.

“Don’t fucking stop!” Zach yells and grabs desperately at the back of Chris’ legs for emphasis.

And Chris begins to pump furiously into him again while his glasses slide down his nose. There’s another shudder and whimper before Chris’ mouth falls open as Zach clenches around him and comes over his own hand and chest.

He fucks Zach through his orgasm and then runs his fingertips through the mess on Zach’s skin. Zach looks up at him and repeats the motion. When Chris sees that hand reach up to smears it on his chest and up his neck, his eyes roll back and the muscles in his abdomen tighten while he pulses inside Zach.

Gently, Zach helps to lower him to the bed and removes his glasses. Chris’ hand lands heavily on Zach’s cheek and he strokes it with the pad of his thumb. He brushes the Spock bangs off of Zach’s forehead, smiles lazily, and closes his eyes.

“Hey Zach.”

“Mmm.”

“I was playing dumb before. I totally know how Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock works. And I totally knew you were going to pick Spock,” Chris says smugly, cracking open one eye.

Zach blinks sleepily at him. “Yeah, you were there when Karl explained it to us on the plane.”

“Oh. Right.” Chris feels himself blushing.

“I knew you would expect me to play Spock.”

There’s a pause before Chris asks, “So you let me win?”

“Of course I did.” Zach pokes Chris affectionately in the chest.

“I think I might be in love with you,” Chris says quietly.

Zach beams at him and shifts closer to kiss him sweetly. “You’re so cute when you confess the obvious.”

 

 

Chris hopes that his limp isn’t noticeable, but even if it was, the image from earlier that morning of Zach hovering over him while his hands were fisted in the sheets is so worth it that he can’t be bother to care all that much.

He hears J.J. clapping and calling for everyone, so he walks onto the set where Zach is already standing by the viewscreen.

The scene starts and their lines are delivered flawlessly. He marches up and stops in front of the Captain’s chair. Whirling around, he catches a glimpse of blue shirt and his hand is suddenly on Spock’s elbow. He takes a half-step forward, pulls Spock toward him, quickly tilts his chin to the left, and plants a firm and fleeting kiss directly on Spock’s lips. Leaning back on his heel, he watches Spock blink once, eyes widening and mouth lax, and he jabs Spock in the shoulder with his fingers and follows it with a clap on his bicep. There’s a slight flicker of challenge or warning in Spock’s eyes before they return to shock. His own eyes dart to Spock’s lips and he lets the corner of his mouth crook up in a small, coy smile, which morphs into Kirk’s trademark cocky grin when he glances back up at Spock’s eyes. Then, he turns again and leaves the bridge.

Seconds pass until J.J. finally calls “Cut!” and the entire cast and crew let out the collective deep breath they were all holding, exploding with laughter and applause.

“That was awesome!” J.J.’s voice booms around the set while he waves his arms around. “That was spectacular! That was more than I could’ve ever asked for!”

Chris chuckles with relief, like a weight’s been lifted, but realizes that he wasn’t even really trying just now. Something clicked and that five-second scene seemed to just effortlessly happen between him and Zach.

He watches as Zach steps off the bridge, high-fiving a couple people on his way over to where he’s standing. Zach looks straight at him and smiles so widely and genuinely, with such light in his eyes, that Chris forgets there are other people watching them. He throws his arms around Zach anyway, and clutches him tightly. He feels Zach’s hands wind around his waist and his breath skimming against his neck.

They stand there together, embracing for far longer than necessary, and the onlookers begin to turn away as they realize this is a moment for them alone. Pressing his hand to Zach’s back, Chris can feel his rapid heartbeat under his palm. Finally, this is how he’s always wanted to hug Zach.

“See?” Zach whispers. “I always knew it would be perfect once we figured it out. It was just a matter of time.”


End file.
